International Business Machines Corporation has manufactured very advanced mainframe systems and servers such as the current ES/9000 and CMOS S/390 ESA/390 (all trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation) servers and provided them with Cryptographic coprocessors to execute the cryptographic needs of sophisticated users while processing transactions with the machines that are serviced by such systems. These are needed for sophisticated financial transactions and other transactions as may occur on the web where the authenticity of the user and or transaction is appropriately encrypted so that it is not available to interlopers. These advanced machines implement two cryptographic coprocessors. However the need for use of cryptography in numerous transactions is so large that users have started to experience application performance degradation for cryptographic applications. We have determined that this is due to having only two processor units being able to execute tasks which have cryptographic content since only these two processor units have attached cryptographic coprocessors in these most modern configurations. A bottle neck develops where tasks are all assigned by the dynamic optimizing system configuration to just those two (2) processors and other processors in the central electronics complex (CEC as the scalable machine processors are known) are under utilized since they do not all have attached cryptographic coprocessors. One can question how this problem can be solved, and it is to this problem that our claimed solution is directed.